


Hopeless Love

by arisu16



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Doomed Love, F/M, Family, Love, Wendy Darling - Freeform, poem, social heirarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem based off of "Wendy Darling" by Colleen Oakes. Wendy has a doomed love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless Love

So quickly,  
the future went  
from looking bright  
to feeling bleak.  
Her hope,  
as lost  
as her white lace gloves.  
Not an hour ago,  
she felt the rush  
of her first kiss,  
the warmth  
of his hands in hers.  
But the cruel reality  
was never far,  
and lurked its spiteful head  
around the bend.  
Despite their love,  
they would never be,  
and her brothers words  
throwing the truth  
of her hopeless situation  
in her face  
was not what she needed.  
Her hand stung  
with heated spite  
before her mind  
held judgement.  
She looked at him  
and burned with shame,  
after all, it wasn’t his fault  
she felt this pain.


End file.
